Logos element
Logos elements - also known as Logos information or Logos symbols - form the pictographic scripture of the Eloh, which they use to communicate with other alien races across the galaxy, and to teach them the science of Logos, the universal power that controls all matter and energy in the cosmos. Note: In colloquial chat and on forums many players refer to a single Logos symbol as a "logo". Strictly speaking, this is wrong. Contrary to common intuition, the name "Logos" is ''not the plural of "logo", but an uncountable noun derived from the ancient greek word "λόγος" (logos).'' Usage The knowledge of Logos symbols allows the player to decipher scripture messages from the Eloh found in various places across the game and to learn about their lore. Furthermore, learning a Logos element gives the player insight into a particular aspect of Logos science and allows him to utilize any Logos ability linked to it (as far as his class allows). For more information, see: Logos ability Acquisition To learn a Logos element the character must seek out the Logos shrine linked to the symbol and study the Logos information stored in it. As a character acquires the Logos, he will hear Words of the Eloh, short phrases of wisdom relevant to that particular Logos. When a character learns a Logos symbol, it will be added to his/her Logos tablet for overview. For more general information, see: Logos shrine. For information about the location of a particular logos shrine, see the article about the particular Logos symbol. Logos are most easily acquired by receiving logo quests that are available to each map. The main quests are located here: Logos list For a list and gallery of Logos symbols, see: Logos tablet See also: Category:Logos Elements For a list of known Logos locations see: Logos list Logos language / scripture As most Logos symbols are pictorially representative of their definitions, following common principles, they are very intuitive and easy to memorize. A player may even infer many of their meanings by guessing. Logos symbol galleries are available on the internet (see external links), allowing the player to study and learn the language off-game. The developers have made an effort to elaborate the Eloh language in great detail, as a written constructed language. While the Eloh language is not quite a detailed as other constructed languages (yet), there are already several hundred logos, and still more to come. Common principles of Logos symbols: * A "stickman" indicates a creature or person: ** The number of stickmen indicates singular or plural: One stickman for singular, two for plural ** Apostrophes "'" above the head of stickman/stickmen indicate case: One for 1st person, two for 2nd person, three for third person. ** Parenthesis "()" around a stickman indicates possession (Genitive case) ** It can also represent the body in general. * Two eyes and a curving line above them for the top of the head indicate something about the mind or brain. * A heart symbol that opens to two curves at the top indicates the or spirit or heart. * A dot "•" in front or behind a symbol (usually a verb or action) indicates tense: In front means past, behind means future. * Tilted angle brackets "<>" indicate a question or uncertainty * Four squares represent a set of objects, a dot in the center of a square represents the object is there as opposed to being absent. * An arrow means to move or give. * A diagonal slash through something indicates it is gone or nonexistant. * A vertical line in the center indicates the present time. * A horizontal line at the top indicates a destination, two diagonal lines from it indicate a path. External links *Logos symbol gallery on the official website *Logos element gallery on Stratics *Logos Locations DB on DaOpa's FanSite *Logos locations and maps from Logos Atlas *Logos locations, maps, and searchable interface from TRLogos *TR Vault: comprehensive Logos search engine and maps Maps by Darth_Tater *Concordia Divide Logos Locations *Concordia Wilderness Logos Locations *Caves of Donn Logos Locations *Pravus Research Facility Logo Location Maps by Portnoy *Concordia Divide Logos Locations *Concordia Palisades Logos Locations Maps by ds *Pravus Research Facility Communication Logo Location Maps by DaOpa *Wilderness Logos **Pravus Research Logos **Caves of Donn **Crater Lake Research Facility *Divide Logos **Minos Caverns Logos *Palisades Logos *Plains Logos *Plateau Logos *Pools Logos *Marshes Logos *Descent Logos *Howling Maw Logos Category:Terminology Category:Logos